The Children of Revenge
by Peppercloud
Summary: It's long after the Clans have gone to the lake, and Scourge's kits are born. After the death of Scourge, there is chaos. Scourge's deputy is also dead and there is no one to become leader. Scourge's three kits are too young to be leader. But when they are old enough, what happens then?
1. Chapter 1

BloodClan

Leader: Scourge - Small black tom with one white paw

Deputy: Crow - Dark gray tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye

Other 'Warriors':

Death - Fluffy gray tom with black patches

Scar - Light brown tom covered in bulging scars

Poison - White tom with bright green eyes

Toxic - Poison's sister, silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Claw - Brown tabby tom with long claws

Dewdrop - Ginger she-cat with white patches

Monica - Ginger tabby she-cat who used to be a kitty-pet

Spike - Light brown tabby tom with spiky fur

Pinecone - Pretty brown she-cat with spiky fur, Spike's sister

Lola - Daughter of Monica and Poison, light gray tabby she-cat

Choke - Son of Monica and Poison, ginger tom with green eyes

Soot - Dark gray tom

Bloodpool - White tom with ginger paws

Pus - Golden tom with yellow eyes

Infection - Calico tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Queens With Kits

Stream - Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes - Rat, Onyx, Rotten

Suffocate - Black and white she-cat with long fur - Mirror, Shriek, Hunter

Kits:

Rat - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Onyx - Black she-kit with one white paw

Rotten - Brown tom with black and silver patches

Mirror - Fluffy white she-kit with black patches

Shriek - Large dark gray tom with black patches

Hunter - Black and white tom

Stream and Scourge padded down the alley together, their tails twined and their heads close together.

" How do you feel?" Scourge asked worriedly.

" I feel fine," Stream replied with a dazzling smile. Scourge still couldn't believe he had attracted this gorgeous she-cat!

" Okay... And you should eat soon. You're looking skinny, even for a pregnant cat," Scourge told her. Stream smiled again.

" I'm fine! Don't worry about me when you have a Clan to lead!" Stream exclaimed. Scourge shrugged.

" I want our kits to be perfect. I don't want you to be hungry," he meowed. The black tom flicked his ear. " I want them to be the best."

" Of course they'll be the best! They're your kits," Stream murmured into Scourge's ear.

" They're your kits too," Scourge added. Stream purred and licked Scourge's ear affectionately.

" My stomach feels so big, though," Stream complained. " I can barely walk!"

" Your ribs are showing... Maybe when you kit we could go ask for help from the Clans," Scourge suggested.

" Didn't you know? The Clans left the forest moons ago! It'll take so long just to find them," Stream told her mate. Scourge was surprised but kept a straight face.

" You won't be kitting today will you? I could send some cats to go find them," Scourge meowed.

" I guess." Stream shrugged and turned around.

" What is it?" Scourge asked sharply.

" We'd best be getting home, back to the den," Stream reminded him.

" Right!" Scourge led Stream down the alley. She stopped suddenly.

" Scourge," she hissed with narrowed eyes.

" What? Do you feel weak?" Scourge demanded, hurrying over to his mate.

" My belly... I think I'm kitting!" Stream growled. Scourge couldn't hide his surprise. She was kitting early!

" I'll get help!" Scourge started to run down the alley but Stream wailed.

" Don't leave me!" she cried. Scourge raced back to her as Stream started to fall.

" Are you okay?" Scourge asked gently.

" No! Of course not!" Stream snapped. Scourge looked down the alley and spotted Soot, a dark gray tom.

" Hey Soot! Get help! Stream is kitting!" Scourge yowled. Soot nodded and sprinted off.

" You're getting help?" Stream questioned in a quiet voice. Scourge nodded and looked down the alley again.

" You'll be fine, my love," Scourge meowed. He was trying to convince himself. Scourge's first mate, a kittypet named Fox, had died bearing his kits. Scourge had managed to rescue his kits from the Twolegs, but they were weak and had died. Stream was a strong she-cat, but she was also starving.

" My belly hurts," Stream moaned.

" I got help!" Soot called triumphantly. The young tom was followed by Monica, a queen, and Dewdrop, a she-cat who had once been a medicine cat.

Dewdrop raced ahead of the other and placed a gentle paw on Stream's stomach.

"The kits might be weak because of the starvation," Dewdrop warned.

" They'll live, right?" Scourge asked. Dewdrop shrugged and tensed.

" The first kit is coming," Dewdrop murmured calmly. Stream screech as a wet bundle landed on the concrete floor. Dewdrop bit the bundle open and started licking a black kit with one white paw.

" It looks just like you," Stream mumbled as she glanced at the kit and then looked at Scourge. Scourge nodded and licked Stream's cheek.

" It's healthy, right?" Scourge demanded, baring his fangs. Dewdrop nodded and put her paw on Stream's belly again.

" There are three kits left and the second one is coming." Just as she said this, a wet bundle hit the floor with a _thump_.

" Open the sack!" Dewdrop snapped. Monica hurried forward and opened the sack with her paws. A thin silver tabby kit mewled quietly. Monica started licking it.

" Is it okay? It's so small and skinny!" Soot exclaimed with wide eyes.

Stream hissed loudly and bit Scourge's paw by accident. The tom choked back a yowled and watched Dewdrop lick the third kit.

A few moments later, the fourth kit was born and was mewling loudly.

" Four kits, Stream!" Scourge meowed excitedly.

" Three kits actually... The silver tabby hit her head and she was born too weak," Dewdrop meowed sadly. Scourge snarled.

" You killed my kit!" Scourge leaped over Stream's body and pinned Dewdrop down.

" She was too small!" Dewdrop explained, baring her teeth.

" The kit could've made it!" Scourge challenged. Dewdrop said nothing. Scourge walked back to Stream.

" Aren't our kits beautiful?" Stream murmured. She had just kitted and was weary. Scourge was crouched next to her, staring at the three kits.

" They're strong and healthy," Scourge reassured his mate. Stream was a petite she-cat, even smaller than Scourge and looked even smaller when she was weak. The three kittens grouped together at her belly.

" I'm sure they'll be wonderful warriors," Stream purred. Soot padded forward with a mouse.

" Here you go," Soot meowed. He dropped the mouse at Stream's paws.

" Thank you!" Stream exclaimed. The hungry she-cat gulped down the mouse quickly.

" Leave," Scourge hissed. He wanted to share this moment with only his mate. Soot dipped his head and hurried away down the alley followed by Dewdrop and Monica.

" Shall we name them now?" Stream asked. Scourge paused and then nodded.

" The brown tabby tom reminds me a bit of the rats I sometimes see. Let's call him Rat," Scourge suggested. Stream nodded and turned her gaze to the brown kit with black and silver patches.

" This one will be called Rotten," Stream meowed. " And what should we name the last one?"

" Onyx," Scourge breathed. " Her name will be Onyx."


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shined in the sky, glowing white against the blackness of night.

" Come on," Onyx hissed. Rat nervously followed her, and Rotten stayed by Rat's side.

" Where are we going?" Rat squeaked.

" You'll see," Onyx replied. She led them down a smelly alley and they went past a bright, noisy bar. The smell of people and alcohol radiated from the bar.

" Are we there yet?" Rotten complained after a while. Onyx turned and sliced his nose open. The kit yelped as blood splattered onto the ground.

" Shut up!" Onyx snarled. She turned around and continued walking. Rotten whimpered but followed his sister to another alley. However, this one was a dead end.

" We're back here?" Rat questioned. Onyx nodded with a mischievous grin.

" Let's go." Onyx marched inside the alleyway, and her brothers hurried after her. The alley was dark, and glass shards were scattered on the floor. A few mice squeaked in alarm and scampered away. The buildings surrounding them blocked out the pure, white light of the moon.

" Why are we-" Rotten was cut off when Onyx threw a glass piece at him. It missed him, but it managed to slice off a whisker. Rotten whimpered again.

" I'll explain," she meowed coldly. She had yellow eyes with green surrounding her bottomless pupils, and her big eyes glinted in the dim light.

" Okay!" Rotten whispered.

" I want to test your strength and bravery, to see if you are worthy to be called the kits of Scourge! I challenge you to do a course. First, you enter from the entrance of the alley as quietly as you can. Then, you must walk over these glass shards without whimpering or gasping. And finally, you must claw your way up to the top of the fence." Onyx pointed to a tall wooden fence with her tail.

" Let's do this!" Rat squeaked.

" I'll go first," Onyx growled, shoving her brothers aside. She crept into the alleyway without any noise and marched over the glass. Onyx stared up at the fence and leapt up, making her way to the top.

" I am worthy! I have completed the course!" Onyx purred triumphantly. " Next is Rat."

Rat went to the entrance of the alley. He slowly walked in without any noise and confidently walked over the glass. However, he tripped and fell, and screeched.

" Rat! You've made a noise!" Onyx gasped. " Start over at once!" Rat started the course again and made it past the glass. However, when he tried to climb the fence, his claws got stuck in the wood.

" Help!" Rat wailed. Rotten hurried over and plucked Rat's claws out of the wood.

" Oh, no, Rat!" Onyx exclaimed. " You have once last try or else you can never say that Scourge is your father!" Rat glowered at his sister and tried again. At the fence, he clawed his way up and made it to the top with splintered, bloody paws.

" Well done," Onyx purred. Rat grinned and puffed out his chest. " Now it is Rotten's turn!"

" It's not fair though!" Rotten complained. " I have a bloody nose and one of my whiskers is gone!"

" Shut up and do it," Onyx snarled. Rotten gulped loudly and hurried to the front of the alley.

" Go!" Rat exclaimed. Rotten S-L-O-W-L-Y walked into the alley. He made no noise at all. Rotten paused in front of the glass and made his way through the maze of sharp glass. At last, it was the fence. Rotten hesitated and scampered up like a small monkey.

" Well done!" Onyx meowed, her yellow-green eyes wide with surprise. Rotten purred loudly. Just then, a shadow fell into the alley.

" Who's there?" demanded a deep, rough voice. Onyx fled the alley, jumping over the other side of the fence agilely, but Rat and Rotten were frozen in fear. A huge tom entered the alley.

" Oh no," Rat mumbled.

" I can smell you!" yowled the tom. In the faint moonlight, Rotten could see the huge silhouette of a scarred tom with battered ears. Rat squinted his eyes and he could just make out the matted brown pelt of the tom. The tom's brown-amber eyes glinted at the two kits.

" Let's go," Rotten whispered. Rat nodded but they couldn't move. The tom's golden stare held them in place.

" Who's in my alleyway?" the rogue tom demanded with an angry hiss. The two brothers looked around for Onyx but she was long gone.

" Go this way!" Rat hissed. He leaped down from the fence and ran around the tom. Rotten followed and brushed past the brown tom. He had smelly fur and Rotten shuddered.

" Where do you think you're going?" The tom turned around and gave chase. Rat and Rotten sprinted down the alley and popped out into the street. In the light of the moon, they could see the tom. He had matted fur and brown-amber eyes. He had a dirty white chest and torn ears. The tom's brown fur was covered in mud and dirt.

Rotten tore off down the street with Rat flanking him. They arrived at the den after a while and ducked in.

" Mother! Mother! A scary tom is chasing us!" they panted. Stream looked up. Onyx was curled up at her belly, 'sleeping'. Onyx opened one eye and smirked at the brothers.

" Be quiet! Onyx is sleeping! Now settle down and-" Stream cut herself off. " Oh my! Look at the state of your paws!" Rat and Rotten looked down. Their paws were bloody, covered in splinters and glass.

" Oh!" Rotten gasped. The metallic scent of blood made him feel queasy. Stream licked their paws gently.

" Come here, my kits," Stream meowed. Onyx made a face that only Rat could see. Rat and Rotten lay down next to Onyx.

" Oh, hi," Onyx meowed with a fake yawn. Rotten glared at her.

" Go to sleep, kittens," Stream murmured. They all closed their eyes and slowly fell to sleep.


End file.
